


The miracle of Dante Quintana

by Eden_echo



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys being sad, Future Fic, M/M, domestic life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_echo/pseuds/Eden_echo
Summary: Quelques années plus tard, Dante raconte à Ari des histoires sur sa vie à Chicago qu'il n'a jamais mentionné avant. Ari continue de penser que Dante est probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana, ari and dante, aridante, aristotle and dante - Relationship, dante quintana/aristotle mendoza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The miracle of Dante Quintana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Miracle of Dante Quintana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786124) by [fadeawayradiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate). 



> Il s'agit d'une traduction française d'une oeuvre de @fadeawayradiate  
> Ari et Dante est mon livre préféré et cette fanfiction est vraiment magnifique, donc je l'ai traduite avec l'accord de l'auteure afin de la rendre accessible à plus de gens !

« Tu sais, j’ai essayé d’agir un peu plus comme toi quand j’ai déménagé à Chicago. »

Dante était entrai de lire leurs vieilles lettres, ou plutôt, avait juste fini de les lire, quand il fit cette remarque. Ari fronça les sourcils tandis que Dante se laissait tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il passa un bras autour de Dante tout en enlevant ses lunettes et en frottant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu aurais voulu être comme moi ? »

Cette question aurait pu sembler auto-dévalorisante venant de quelqu’un d’autre, et peut-être qu’il y avait une touche de regret dans le ton d’Ari en pensant à quel point il était stupide adolescent, mais il était aussi réellement curieux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi Dante aurais voulu lui ressembler. Dante avait toujours possédé une bravoure qu’Ari admirait, même si il ne pouvait pas la comprendre entièrement. Dante pouvait comprendre et exprimer ses sentiments si facilement – Ari l’enviait. Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi Dante pourrait vouloir être autre chose que lui même.

Dante soupira et sourit, un sourire triste. Cette expression réussissait toujours à le déchirer à l’intérieur. Est-ce que cette expression appartenait à Dante avant qu’il ne soit agressé ? Avant qu’il ne déménage à Chicago et ne soit obligé de faire avec les terribles capacités d’Ari en tant que correspondant ? Était-elle quelque part au fond de Dante tout ce temps, rôdant pour un jour pouvoir donner à l’un des plus beaux garçons au monde l’air de porter une tragédie dan son cœur ?

« J’étais jeune et putain de triste à cause de pleins de trucs tout le temps. Je veux dire, je ne me serais pas senti comme ça si j’avais su ce que je sais maintenant. Mais avant ? » Dante secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense qu’il semblait que rien ne pouvait t’atteindre. Un peu comme un super pouvoir bidon, » plaisanta t-il, « Ari le Stoïc. »

Il jeta un regard vers Ari, qui le lui rendit avec toute l’intensité qu’il avait été incapable de gérer quand il était plus jeune. Dante sourit, bien plus chaleureusement qu’avant, et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui s’étaient échappées de l’élastique d’Ari derrière ses oreilles.

« J’essayais surtout de ne me soucier de rien, tu vois ? Comme si, si je ne me souciais de rien, rien ne pourrait me déranger. Ça ne m’aurait pas dérangé si tu ne m’avais pas écrit, ou de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour les filles comme je pensais que je devais. »

Il se retint tout juste de dire combien de temps il avait consacré à essayer de ne plus se soucier d’Aristote Mendoza. Il n’avait pas besoin de le dire. Il n’essayait pas de le faire culpabiliser, il ne faisait que parler. Parler des choses pour pouvoir les comprendre. Dante se dit qu’il commençait à parler comme sa mère, mais repoussa l’idée pour en être horrifié plus tard.

« Ça n’a pas vraiment réussi. Évidemment. A chaque fois que je recevais une lettre de toi, ou quelque chose comme un livre d’art, je ne pouvais pas… ne pas me soucier de ça. Ou de toi. »

Dante posa sa main ouverte sur le sofa entre lui et Ari. Ari ne mit pas longtemps avant de poser sa propre main dans celle de Dante. 

« S’il te plaît, n’essaye pas de me ressembler. » Il serra la main de Dante et essaya au mieux de ne pas croiser son regard. « Je ne veux même pas me ressembler parfois. Je t’aime. J’aime quand tu es Dante Quintana, pas quelqu’un d’autre. »

C’était encore difficile pour Ari de dire ce genre de choses, parfois. Mais ça c’était bon pour lui, bon pour eux deux. Ça avait toujours été sa motivation. Dante. Faire les choses bien pour lui, le rendre heureux. Il ne voulait pas que Dante arrête d’être le genre de garçon qui pleure à propos des oiseaux blessés, et regarde toujours les étoiles comme si elles avaient quelque chose à lui apprendre. Ari ne voulait pas que Dante arrête d’être le genre de garçon qui se soucie des choses.

« Tu n’es pas si mauvais, tu sais. Je t’aime énormément aussi. » Dante se pencha pour embrasser la joue d’Ari, et Ari le retint contre lui, comme s’il ne pouvait supporter de ne pas le toucher.

Parfois, Ari avait l’impression que Dante était comme un miracle de l’univers. Le fait que Dante le regardait comme s’il ressentait exactement la même chose envers lui était un autre miracle.

Ils restèrent blottis l’un contre l’heure pendant des heures, tandis que Dante parlait de Chicago, et des musées d’art, et de son rêve d’aller finalement au Louvre pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse de voire « Le radeau de la Méduse » en personne. Ari intervenait quand il le pouvait et l’écoutait attentivement quand il ne trouvait rien à dire. Dante était toujours le plus loquace des deux, mais Ari faisait des progrès réguliers.

Quand il vit que l’énergie de Dante s’épuisait et que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, Ari posa un baiser sur son front et le porta jusqu’au lit.

Ari pensa que l’univers avait dû faire une erreur en lui offrant un miracle comme Dante Quintana. Il n’avait pas l’impression qu’il pourrait être un jour aussi bon que Dante le pensait mais Dieu – si cela voulait dire qu’il pourrait rester avec lui, il passerait chaque jour à essayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas relu avant de poster, désolé si il y a des fautes occasionnelles ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres travaux de l'auteure parce qu'elle écrit vraiment des perles.


End file.
